


Captive

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [88]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Captive, Drabble, F/M, Post-Skyfall, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: James woke up to find himself in a small dark room.





	Captive

* * *

James woke to find himself bound to a metal chair in a darkened room feeling a pair of eyes watching him as he tried to break free.

"It's no use, James."

James looked up to see Denbigh walk towards him.

"What do you want, Denbigh?"

"Me? I want to see your precious M. I know she is alive, and you're going to take me to her."

"Go to hell!"

"Wrong answer," Denbigh said delivering a punch to Bond's stomach. "You won't be able to protect her forever, and when I find her, she will wish she had died at Skyfall."

 


End file.
